


A promise called a rainbow

by PastelPenguins (orphan_account)



Series: The egg-shaped cosmos [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crowley was Raziel before the Fall (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Gabriel is Melek Taus, Gabriel is having a hard time with Raziel's new name, Gabriel still loves Crowley (Good Omens), Mesopotamia, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: ~Yezidi prophecy maintains that Melek Taus will come back to Earth as a peacock or rainbow during a time of intense conflict, poverty, famine and distress on the Earth."I didn’t get any say. But God’s promised this will be the last time. Oh, and when it’s done, the Almighty’s going to put up a new thing called a rainbow, as a promise not to drown everyone again.""How kind.""You can’t judge the Almighty, Crawly. God’s plans are . . .""Are you going to say ‘ineffable’?""Possibly." Crawly and Aziraphale watched the animals going past. A boom of distant thunder could be heard as the first raindrops begin to fall.
Relationships: Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The egg-shaped cosmos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A promise called a rainbow

Crawly sat on a hill, soaked from the rain and hugging his knees to his chest while holding a small doll in his hands. He stared blankly out at the floodwaters, vibrant colors reflecting on its surface now that sunlight was breaking through the clouds.

If he heard the sound of wings followed by a dull thud of their owner landing, he didn't show it. Not even when they sat down beside him and nudged his side with a shoulder. The lack of response caused them to sigh and bite their lip before tentatively speaking.

"Raziel?" They questioned unsure and Crawly twitched, that wasn't his name anymore so why couldn't Gabriel stop reminding him of that.

"Raziel, please talk to me." Gabriel nudged him again before sighing and pulled him into his arms. As Crawly felt Gabriel’s strong arms circle his smaller frame, he snarled enraged. 

"That's not my name anymore and you know that!" He fought to get out of Gabriel's embrace, he didn't want to be held right now. He wanted to be alone, and he didn't want to deal with angels or their sanctimonious nonsense. 

At least not anymore, and especially not after the angel he thought was his friend just acted as if any of this was ok. As if letting all the mortals drown, especially the children, would be fine like it was a simple discorporation and not permanent death. 

Then on top of everything, the Almighty had the audacity to send Gabriel down and give everyone a rainbow. He snorted at that, It didn't take understanding mysteries and puzzles to figure out the meaning behind that idea. She knew exactly how distressful this was for everyone, and what? She promised not to do anything like this again and a rainbow would make it all better? 

What about the hundreds of lives that ended early, separated in death prematurely and would never see one another again. Some of them made small mistakes that perhaps had they lived longer would have had the chance to turn their lives around and at least enter purgatory. 

Worst of all was the children who had surely suffered, and now most would be entirely alone in heaven while their parents rotted below. It just wasn't fair, how could she? How could she just kill all of them off and only save a single family?

Crawly didn't realize he had stopped fighting to get out of Gabriel's hold until he felt tears pooling in the hollows of his collarbones. When he heard small shushing sounds and felt Gabriel rock him back and forth, Crawly finally sobbed. 

"It's not fair!" He wailed and heard a soft "It isn't." whispered in agreement as fingers stroked his damp hair.

"They didn't do anything!" He sobbed, keening loudly when Gabriel whispered his agreement while continuing to brush his hair with his fingers. Finally he began to calm down as the Archangel soothed him and all he did was sniffle. Slowly Gabriel shifted so he could tilt Crawly’s head back and look at him.

“Come on, let's find some dry shelter otherwise you’re corporation will get sick.” Gabriel said softly as he used his thumbs to swipe the last of Crawly’s tears away. Shaking his head and letting a hiccup out, Crawly pressed his face against Gabriel’s chest and shook his head. 

“Raziel…” Gabriel sighed and Crawly mumbled, at the questioning noise Gabriel made he turned his head to speak again.  
  
“ ‘Said my name's not Raziel anymore, its Crawly, now.” Then he buried his face and felt Gabriel run his fingers through his hair again. Gabriel only sighed, but didn’t comment further as the clouds cleared even more.


End file.
